I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime
by Edward.Likes.llamas
Summary: Edward and Bella decide to watch The Vampire Diaries and it ends with our sweet human comforting her brave vampire. Short fluff filled one shot.


**For the sake of this story we're going to pretend that season 6 of TVD had already been released during the time of Eclipse/Breaking Dawn. I've read a lot of things online between TVD and Twilight fans arguing about how Bella is so stupid compared to Elena. And I do slightly agree with the whole "Elena had a normal reaction to finding out vampires are real" compared to Bella. But in the end, I love both of these works. I love Twilight and TVD. I would appreciate if I don't get flamed for this - it was just an idea that occurred to me.**

 **P.S if you haven't watched the last two episodes of season 6 then I recommend you don't read this, it may spoil things for you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga or The Vampire Diaries. (Sadly I don't own the Salvatore brothers or Edward)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The past few days had been quite peaceful – which worried me a little since my luck could change within a few seconds from good to bad. I decided not to question it too much and just enjoy it, while it lasted.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Edward gently wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, startling me a little since I wasn't aware of his presence.

My heart skipped a little as I turned my head to take in his flawless face. "Not try and give me a heart attack would be great," I muttered numbly.

He chuckled; clearly hearing my heart escalate. "One of the many reasons I love you, my Bella." Touching his nose against the tip of mine, he pressed a cool kiss on it.

"Alice has wedding plans she wants to discuss with us later, and Esme is eager to use you as a guinea pig for her new recipes."

I had no objections to being Esme's guinea pig, she always showed mercy on me when I showed the slightest bit of disgust or sickness. But Alice. Her latest wedding plans had consisted of tortuous hours filled with hair curlers and straighteners, coconut, ocean blast, and tropical smelling hairsprays and masses of various hairstyles. By the end of the day my hair was almost dead.

"Is she going to kill my skin or my feet this time?" Referring back to the conversation we had when we first informed her the news of our marriage, directly. She had exploded and started rambling on about the many beauty treatments and fashion days we _had_ to have.

"Oh Bella! I can't wait to use spray tan cans on you! I've never used one since they don't really work on our skin," Edward had immediately objected to that idea before I even opened my mouth. He decided to stick with the ' _harmful chemicals'_ and _'she's beautiful how she is'_ scowl.

And then her other few ideas were also knocked out quickly. No heels that were longer than four inches. No ten tier cake. No famous singer or band performing at the wedding. No changing my hair colour. And the list went on.

Edward chuckled at my sarcasm. I knew he would never let his sister – or anyone for that matter – harm me, so I wasn't too worried. "Neither actually. The caterers are coming to the house with some samples of entrees, main courses and desserts."

"Are you going to be tasting them too?" I bit my lip knowing how unpleasant it was for him to smell human food let alone actually consume it.

"Yes, well, it would be a little strange if the groom wasn't trying the food that would be at his own wedding." He smiled proudly when the words _'groom'_ and _'wedding'_ popped up. I, however, was still trying to get used to them.

"But it's so… revolting for you,"

"It doesn't bother me that much; it's our wedding. The food is the least of my worries, my love."

"What's at the top of your list?"

He shifted a little and frowned. My mind immediately went into worry mode. Was it the Volturi? Was it something to do with the wolves?

He hesitated before speaking, shyly. "Mike Newton, Eric… every other single guy there,"

Oh.

I could feel the warm red colour appearing in my cheeks. "They aren't really single, Edward." I smirked.

"The thoughts they have of you on a day where you are fully clothed… you can only imagine what they'd think on a day where you were fully pampered and shoved into a thousand dollar gown." He growled.

His frown deepened as he watched my lips twitch, trying to fight the laughter escaping from my lips. Eventually he caved in and gave a smile. He attached his lips to mine, so softly he kissed me with a safe power. His hands locked onto my waist and he held me tightly. We'd been so lost in each other I almost forgot to breathe, the thing I detested most about my humanity.

"You still haven't answered my question," He spoke smoothly.

I gasped a little as I felt myself back down. "What… huh, oh. Guess we can just watch TV." I somehow managed to answer him, still breathless.

"Whatever you like, love." The snicker in his tone was obvious. We fell back against my couch and turned on the TV. Flipping through dozens of sport channels, cooking shows, movies, cartoons, until something caught my eye.

"Wait! Go back," I ordered, curiously. He listened quickly and the screen displayed in bold writing - _The Vampire Diaries_.

Edward snorted at my choice of entertainment. "Really, Bella?"

I looked at him and poked my tongue at him childishly. "I happen to like vampires."

His body shook a little with laughter. His hand found mine and stroked my fingers softly. "Only you, my love."

"And I have heard many great things about this show, apparently it's really good." And my own judgement from the past episodes I had seen when Edward was gone on hunting trips.

"Says who?" The snicker was back.

"Jessica, Angela… Renee." My mother loved fantasy stories. I remembered a phase in her life where she had decided to start writing her own stories that were inspired by movies such as _Beauty and the Beast,_ _Ghost, City Of Angels_ , etc. Though her work itself wasn't very good, she still continued to write. For a few months. Boy, she would love living my life.

"Is that why your mother approves of me?" He teased.

"Shh, I want to watch." He became silent quickly and his eyes darted back to the TV. I didn't want to admit to Edward that I had watched a few episodes of each season. I'd never been a huge fan of movies and TV shows, I was more into reading. But I did like this show. Mainly because it had vampires, but the real reason was because it was a love story between a vampire and a human.

No, not once had I compared what my relationship with Edward was to the onscreen love between Elena and Stefan, well now Elena and Damon. Elena was beautiful, and strong, and fearless. I wasn't anything like her, apart from her choice in the mythical creature she had fell in love with. Though in some ways Stefan did remind me of Edward.

"Sorry to interrupt your amusingly deep concentration towards this." His charming voice was low in my ear. "But basically, what has happened is; she took something -"

"The cure," I informed him, my eyes not leaving the screen.

"… _The cure_ , and she was once a vampire, and now she's a human?"

"Correct." I mumbled.

"Interesting, interesting." He murmured quietly, to what I guess was meant to be for only his ear. But his mouth was resting on my shoulder so it was slightly hard to miss.

I wondered how my life would be different if Edward was a human too. It would certainly be a lot less dramatic. Would we have waited to get married until college was done? Would he have pursued his father's dream and became a lawyer? Or would he have done something with a medical degree – if he wanted one as a human. Would we have kids? Beautiful curly bronze haired children, with Edward's green eyes and his full lips. Hopefully they would inherit qualities from me to a minimum level, little things like my passion for reading – which Edward also had – or being able to control my stages of protectiveness. Hopefully they would never be cursed with my clumsiness.

My imagination was cut shortly as the screen flashed a scene of Elena and Damon together.

" _I'm taking it,"_

" _I've been a vampire for a long time, Elena."_

" _And it's been a blast. But I would give it up in a second to be your husband … your partner … the father of your kids…"_

And that was it. The TV was turned off in a second. Edward froze beside me and I swear, _I swear_ I heard a quiet painful whimper escape from him. I was still with him for a few seconds and realised, something was _wrong_. He looked hurt, physically hurt.

"Edward?" My voice was barely above a whisper. My hand was rested on his cold cheek, shaking it a little – hoping I would get the tiniest form of movement from him. A blink, a nod, a nose flare. _Anything_.

"Edward, please say something,"

Nothing.

"Please."

Stillness.

"For me,"

Finally, his eyes gazed into my own. The sadness was visible for the few moments he looked at me. His head hung in shame.

"I'm a failure." His voice sounded wounded, tortuous almost.

I had heard him describe himself with a lot of false terms. Monster, not good enough, dangerous, killer, predator, rebellious, the list went on. But _failure_ was something that was by far, one of the worst descriptions of him, yet.

My furious attitude took over me as my lips crashed with his. He was startled, and the stillness was back. He wasn't kissing me back. I pulled myself back from him and my hands were hard on both his marble cheeks. Cradling him in my arms.

"Do not ever say that. _Never_." I snapped at him. My anger was dominating my sadness I felt for my love. His eyes looked at me in shock and I realised that Edward had never seen me angry properly. It was quite a rare sight after all.

"Edward Cullen. You are many things, many extraordinary things, but a failure is _not_ one of them."

I could see the frustration building up in his eyes.

"I can't give you what you _deserve_ , Bella." He almost sneered at me. "You deserve to have kids, and a norm-"

"Normal _human_ life?" I yelled at him. We'd been through this. Multiple times, so many times that I had lost count. I stood up and slid out of his embrace. As usual, he did the unexpected. I expected him to stand up and argue back. But this time, he wasn't angry. He was upset, he was _hurt_. He stayed sitting down on the couch, his head bowing down.

We both knew that my shot at a normal human life was far more dangerous than a life with Edward.

"You shouldn't love me… what I am… I… never…" His words were coming out as little whispers, he was unable to manage a sentence. I fell to my knees when I saw what my request to watch a TV show had done to him. My hands grasped his shaking hands tightly. We stayed like that for a while, him shaking, me softly placing kissing on each hand of his.

"I don't love you for _what_ you are. I love you for _who_ you are Edward. Yes, your immortality is a part of who you are, and I am _grateful_ for that. I am _blessed_ that I get to have you for all of eternity Edward. You know, so many girls say they will love their partners forever, but how many of them _actually_ get to spend forever with them?

" _I do_. I will. I get to wake up every day knowing that one day, my time as a human will be over, but my time to spend forever with you will begin. Edward, you are the most beautiful person I know – and not just in looks. My blood _sings_ to you, yet you, by some means, find the will to stay with me throughout the day and the night. You've always put my needs before yours, always. And that's more than I deserve."

By the end of my speech, Edward had slid down to the floor in front of me. Gaping at me with wide eyes and trembling lips.

"I love you, Isabella Swan." He succeed to strangle out.

"I love you too, Edward."

His hand captured the sides of my face which had a few tears slipping down. His icy fingers brushed them off. His mouth found mine, and when I thought I was going to be seized into a sad, dramatic kiss. It was the opposite. He was passionate and … full. His body felt colder than I was used to, and his grip around me was slightly decreasing by the second. I fell back into his open arms and we sat still on the floor, quietly and content – I hoped.

"Want me to spoil the ending for you?" I asked quietly, trying to hide my beam. I saw his face tighten at the mention of the show. He gave a hesitant nod, curious as to why I was happy all of a sudden.

I almost felt bad for being happy about it. Elena was my favourite.

"She dies," Well she wouldn't return on the show ever, and her life was attached with Bonnie's, so Elena wouldn't be waking up anyway. But Edward didn't have to know that part.

"Guess forever doesn't sound so bad after all." He teased me. Or so, he'd tried to make it sound that way. But he was right, it didn't sound bad at all. Not by his side.

* * *

 **So there we go. Just a cute – _I think_ \- pointless one shot containing a little of one of favourite TV shows and my favourite vampire.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated. I would love to write this in Edward's POV too, if you guys would like me to.**

 **xxx**


End file.
